Before It's Too Late
by Layna Remi
Summary: Set after the season 2 Season Finale. Erin is spiraling down and the team is worried, especially Jay, but can he find a way to save her before its too late or will fate intervene, Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

She woke up feeling as if someone had hit her with a truck that is how she had woken up the past week since she had quite the Chicago PD intelligence task force. She looked next to right and saw her latest mistake, this one was a man in him late thirty with the good lucks but from what little memory she had of the night before he had the personality of a player. She slowly got up and searched around the ground for her clothes which were scattered about the room from there fling. She grabbed her pants and pulled them on uncoordinatedly trying not to make a sound so that she did not wake the man sleeping whose name she could not remember. She pulled open the door to the bedroom finding her phone and clutch purse on the kitchen counter. She snuck out of the bedroom, closed the door behind her, and rushed over grabbing her phone and her purse before making a dash for the exit. As she did, she looked at her phone and in annoyance, she sighed at the four calls and three texts. She deleted the texts and erased the voicemails; she was sick of Voight and the team checking up on her, especially Jay. All he had to say was that she was throwing and that Nadia would not want this, well Nadia was dead and he did not know anything about how she felt, though he had tried to make connection with his time in Afghanistan. She wasn't listening though she was sick of it she had quit and now she was police force and she hadn't seen the team since she quite, she say Voight when he had tried to push her back into the job the rest of them had only called and texted.

The bright morning sun hit her in the face blinding her and intensifying her headache, she felt like someone had hit her over the head with a baseball bat. She had been force to move to a smaller apartment and though it was pretty run down, it was close to all the good bars. She opened her clutch and pulled out a chapstick knocking out a baggie with a note attached. She scrambled to snatch it up before a bystander saw her, she jammed it back into her purse but held on the note, "Thanks for the great night, hope this will give you a boost for tonight." She looked into the baggie and saw what she knew to be ecstasy, she immediately shut her clutch, the feeling of shame hit her. On her drunken nights out, she would black out and not be able to recall what she had down but based off of the past three guys she had woken up next too she knew that she may have taken some sort of drugs. She was ashamed of herself but then she thought, this is what you get for getting a girl who trusted you killed.

CPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCP

"Damn it!" Jay yelled throwing his phone on the counter the break room, his fist clenched in anger, his knuckles turning white. This was stupid, what she was doing was stupid she was a damn good cop and she was throwing it all away by listening to her deadbeat mother and having a self-pity party over Nadia's death.

"What's going on in here?" Atwater asked as him and Ruzek walked into the room.

"She blocked me," Jay growled, Adam and Kevin grew silent, they were just as frustrated at Lindsay's sudden departure to become a full time drunk and merge in with the dark side of Bunny.

"Voight hasn't heard anything from her?" Atwater asked, they all knew about Erin and Hank and where shocked at Erin's refusal to come back. Voight had been angry which was understandable, she was his CI for a long time and then he raised her with his wife making sure she was going to turn it around only to have her slap him in the face with this.

"No, she is ignoring us all, Kim has even tried to reach out but she is having none of it."

"She is being so idiotic, she knows we all lost Nadia that day and the pain of that will stay with us forever but she is going to ruin herself and I can't let her!"

"Well what do you propose?"

"I'm going to see her after work; she needs someone to talk to her." He stormed out of the break room leaving Ruzek and Atwater to look at each other hoping that Jay could help their friend.

CPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCP

"ERIN," Jay burst into the small bar causing the room to go silent and all eyes look at him but he could only see Erin, her eyes were a mix of shock and anger with a touch of confusion.

"Get out of here Jay, I'm working and I don't want to talk to you," She set a drink down in front of a portly man who kept switching his gaze between Erin and Jay.

"No we need to talk."

"She doesn't want to talk to you or are you hard of hearing?" Bunny came out from behind the bar.

"This is between Erin and me Bunny, Stay out of it," He shouted at her.

"I will call the cops," Bunny retorted. Jay ripped his badge from his belt and shoved it into her face.

"I am the police, so stay out of this," He growled back, both of them came face to face and neither was backing down, that was when Erin jumped in between them and yanked Jay by the arm to the kitchen and out the back door to the alleyway.

"What, What do you want from me, I told Hank I am not coming back I am done with the Unit, with the CPD why can't you understand that?" She threw her hands in the air in anger as she paced the dumpster area.

"Erin what the hell are you doing here, this isn't the Erin Lindsay I know, you are smarter than this!"

"Well then maybe you don't know me at all, and I am sick of spelling it out to you, Hank and even Kim, I am done, I don't want to be back there."

"I get it but why, you are the best cop I know!"

"You know why, I am not a good cop look what I have done!"

"What help catch scum and save lives?"

"hmm, yeah save lives," She scoffed, mumbling under her breath."

"Nadia wasn't your fault!"

"Don't say her name!"

"Nadia, Nadia, Nadia, why are you so afraid of her name, why are you so afraid to admit that she wasn't your fault."

"But it was Jay, it was me who tried to save her and all I did was get her killed," She shouted back.

"Erin…"

"No stop telling me I'm not to blame, stop!" She looked at him and that is when Jay saw it.

"Erin, are you high?" Her pupils were dilated to the size of saucers; she looked and backed away from him. "She wouldn't want this, she would be so ashamed of you, you saved her from this life and here you are doing the thing you told her to stop doing," He said in disgust.

"Shut up, just shut up okay, I don't want to see you or anyone else here or near me again."

"I am only trying to stop you from making a mistake Erin, I care about you!"

"Well then stop because you are wasting your time, us, you and I were a mistake and I don't need you 'Save Me' you mean nothing and I don't want to see you anymore so leave me alone, don't come back here!" She yanked the door open to the building leaving Jay alone in the dim light alley, he threw a punch into the dumpster and stormed off more frustrated than angry, she was stubborn and Bunny was brain washing her, what did he have to do to make her see that?

CPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCP

Jay sat quietly next to Kim whom he had been partnered with since Erin's departure. The rookie to the team had told everyone that she wished that she hadn't gotten the spot like this but then again she felt like that was how she always got the job by a horrible change of events. They were on their way to catch a perp and as they followed closely behind Antonio and Voight she began to become uncomfortable with the silence.

"Halstead, are you okay?" She knew the answer, she was driving for crying aloud and that was something her would always fight Erin over, the past three weeks since his confrontation with Erin he had been bitter and filled with frustration.

"I'm sorry Burgess, I am just thinking."

"About Erin, I know we all are, she had blocked me too, but not before telling me to stop harassing her."

"That's all Bunny talk though god that woman infuriates me, and Erin is mind washed and following her forgetting everything that woman has done to her, I know she told me everything. She is just so stuck on the pity party that she can't see that she is wrecking her life."

"I know, she is a great cop and I wish she was here instead of me she is a hell of a detective."

"Don't say that, you belong here too, you have been one hell of a partner and I wish they would just promote you I mean what is one more but I'm just worried for her, I know she didn't mean any of what she said."

"You're right she doesn't, she is just confused and hurting and reality doesn't seem real to her, she has to find her way back on her own hopefully not to late."

"That's the thing I don't want her to be too late, but I don't know what else I can to, I don't know what else to do or what will get through to her."

CPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCP

Good Hello Friends, I hope you like this story after the way they left the season this guy popped into my head so please review and let me know if I should continue! ~Love Always Layna


	2. Chapter 2

Jay could not stay focused on the conversation the team was having, no his gaze was locked on the closed door of Hank Voight. Voight had become a stranger, he worked cases but he only surfaced from the small office in the back of the room other than that he hid himself. Jay knew how Hank was feeling, well sort of, Jay knew a small portion of the pain that Erin had caused. Hank Voight was a very intimidating man, a man who could give someone one glance and cause them to confess but to Erin he had been more and that went the same for Hank. Erin really did not tell anyone her past, she liked to keep it secret but somehow she had found trust in Jay and confided in him. She told him that Hank had made her a CI and grew to liking her and caring for her and finally after realizing that he worried for her he took her in, his wife and him had taken her in and loved her and brought her up to become a wonderful woman. In Jay's mind if he had that only to have it ripped away from him he would be devastated and now, he could only imagine how Voight was feeling. There was that one think that they had in common though, they both hated what Bunny was going and how Erin had chosen this as her new path in life.

"Hello, Jay," Antonio clapped a hand on Jay's back causing him jump.

"Woah, Jumpy there," Ruzek laughed.

"I'm sorry what," He said looking at his friends, he didn't even try to fake a smile, the whole team was hurt when Lindsay left and it was worse now that she had banned them from speaking to them.

"We are going to Mollie's you coming?" Atwater looked at Jay with concern.

"I'll meet you guys there," Antonio nodded and they got up and left leaving Jay alone in the bullpen. He looked at the closed door, never in his life had he been so intimidated of moving to that office. He stood up from his desk and moved closer finally reaching the door and raising a closed fist up to knock.

"Yeah," The gravelly voice of the leader answered. Jay took that as his cue and entered the room, which was dimly light. "Halstead what can I do for you?"

"You know why I'm here," Jay stated taking a seat across from Hank.

"There is nothing we can do, she has made her choice."

"You don't honestly believe that!" Of course, he did not but Hank knew Erin and the woman was stubborn. "Hank I can't let her do this to herself and I know you cant watch this either."

"Halstead, we tried, I have talked to her and I know you have too but she has made it pretty clear what she wants."

"And you are just going to let it stop at that."

"What do you expect me to do Jay, she is stubborn, there is no way she is in her right mind she aint listening."

"That's just Bunny and her grief, she is going to drink herself to death, I can't sit back and watch her do this I lo…" Jay stopped himself and looked at Voight who he thought would be angry but instead he just sighed and shook his head.

"You think I don't know about you too, what kind of detective would I be if I didn't?"

"We both love Erin, and I know that you changed her life in such a huge way we need to weed Bunny out and snap her out of this haze she is over Nadia."

"I have spoken to her multiple times I'm not sure what else I can do," Jay shook his head and stood up from the chair he sat in.

"I thought you'd do better than that," He said in a defeated tone before he walked out.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

It took an hour of Hank going over in his head what Jay had said, of course, he would never give up on Erin but right now, he was out of ideas. He needed to make one last plea with her so he went to her apartment and sat, he sat for an hour and then two, which turned into three and by the time she finally came home it, was four in the morning and she was obviously drunk. She stumbled clumsily down the hall. The minute she saw him she became annoyed.

"Go away Hank," She pushed past him and struggled to open her apartment door.

"Listen Lindsay, I can't watch you keep doing this, I help you turn your life around so that you would never have to act like this again."

"And look how that helped me, you helped me become a murderer," She shoved him back.

"Yates is the murderer not you, I know it feels that way but Nadia she would never want you to wallow in self pity."

"What do you know, Nadia is dead, and if I never helped her she would have…"

"She would have been dead, she had drug addiction and she was in a dangerous life style."

"And I brought her into this one, a new danger the evidently got her killed and no matter what you or Jay say will make me believe otherwise." She was stubborn as he had explained to Jay before and not only that she was drunk which of course only made her more demanding of her final feelings.

"You know I will always be here for you Erin, I know you think Bunny knows best but you know what she is."

"Just leave Hank, I asked you all more than once, I don't need you, now please leave!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

They had not given up but what the team did know was that if they kept pushing her, Erin would disappear out of their lives forever, all they needed to do was give her space. That was their intention but some things change and it all happened about two weeks after Voight left Erin's apartment. They had been slow surprisingly, apparently, crime had decided to sleep for a couple of weeks but when it hit the team, it hit them hard, a hard ball of Revenge. The first sign was a murder victim by the name of Spencer Fink, he was a CI for the team, recruited by Olinsky and then it was Dianna Censer, she was an informant of Hank's for years.

"Damn it," Hanks smacked the board, another CI dead, Stanley Wrights, he was another informant of Olinsky and Voight, he was found only an hour before and Voight was pissed.

"There are no reports on Wrights, he was clean and his parole officer said he was a star citizen," Atwater relayed the information after he hung up the phone.

"His half way house said that he left the house at noon but missed curfew which is very unusual for him," Jay continued.

"Yeah, Wright was trying to do better for his daughter; his ex wife had even granted him visitation rights." Atwater added.

"So someone is after our CI's but how did they find them?"

"Maybe they fallowed you when you went to see them but then again how could they possibly spend that much time and effort on a revenge plot?" Adam questioned.

"I don't know but for now Olinsky and I will have to round up our informants."

"I'll start the list."

"How are we going to protect all of the; we are just going to give them refuge here at the precinct, last time I checked all of them wanted to avoid this place and stay hidden."

"Well then we use the safe house, it's the best I got, while Al and I make this list try to find this asshole." Voight slammed a fist at the board.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

It had taken a few days to track down most of the CI's but the problem was that most of the other had caught wind that the two deceased were CI's for Voight and they had fled. In the past couple of days, they had interviewed the ten that they did manage to track down but they came up empty handed. As Jay looked over the list he couldn't help but notice someone missing, Erin.

"Hank," he knocked his boss's door before getting a hand motion that told him to enter.

"Did you find them all?"

"No but I see you have left out Erin, don't you think we should go check up on her?"

"You could but it's a lost cause," Hank sighed.

"But still I think we should at least warn her," He argued.

"Take Dawson with you when you go but I'm sure she will push you away, she already has made it clear she doesn't want to see us again."

"I know but she should know she is in danger." A knock on the door shifted their attention to Kim.

"Sorry to interrupt but a Haley Bishop was found, same MO, and this time there is a note." Hank slammed his fist on the disk.

"Okay, Burgess take Alvin with you and check out the crime scene," She nodded and exited. "Jay, go find Erin, I don't want her to be next."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Oh for Christ sakes," Erin grumbled as Jay and Antonio walked into the bar. "What part of "I don't want to see you," do you not understand?" She lifted he counter and crept underneath, she took a rag and pushed past them cleaning off tables.

"Erin, this is about your safety," Antonio replied in a calming time tone.

"Isn't it always, listen I get it you're pissed about me leaving but…"

"Stop Erin no this is about someone being after Voight and Olinsky's CI's." Jay yelled.

"I haven't been a CI in years," She retorted placing her hands on her hips.

"It doesn't matter how long ago, there was a CI just killed who hasn't seen Hank in ten years and you are far closer to him."

"I am not, not anymore I've tried to cut ties but you all keep pushing me."

"Because we care Erin, we have all had our bad jobs in this job, I can list about fifteen off the top of my head."

"But did you get someone kidnapped and murdered?" She yelled at Antonio.

"My son, he was kidnapped and almost killed, or do you forget, you were the one that told me to stop blaming myself but it was my fault." This shut Erin up but she was stubborn and she was not going to get it through her head that Nadia's death wasn't her fault.

"I can take care of myself, I was a cop and I know how to watch my back."

"Let's just go Dawson, she is too pigheaded to see we are here for her well being," Jay said in defeat. As they turned to walk away Jay stopped and faced Erin. "I'm sorry you lost Nadia, we all lost her and I know you aren't hearing us but we are here, and please be careful I know you don't see it but we care for your safety." They pushed the door to the bar open just as Antonio's phone began to buzz it was Hank, they had a major lead.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Erin looked down at the glass in front of her, untouched after two hours, which was a new record after the month and a half of straight drinking. It was what Jay said, they still cared; it had been two days since they two walked into the bar and told her to watch her back and what was she doing she should be with them catching this murderer instead of playing Martyr. She slid the glass down to the old man who was drowning his sorrows catching the attention of her mother.

"Where are you going Erin?"

"I don't feel like drinking." She walked out the door without another word. The air was chilled and fresher than the musty air in the bar that she breathed in morning day and night. She pulled out her phone and looked dialed she knew by heart, she looked at it for a moment debating whether to hit call or not, but in the end, her conscious won and she heard the ringing. It took four rings before the answering machine took over, she hung up; maybe Voight had given up on her. She made it home and unlocked the door, threw the keys and phone on the couch before retreating to the bedroom to change, about ten minutes later a knock on the door drew her back to the front door and looking through the peep hole.

"Voight," She said as she opened the door, the man looked different, a face that she was always sure meant trouble. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Erin grab your things, we need to go now."

"Go where?" She asked, in the back of her mind she wondered if he knew she had tried to call him.

"The hospital," he responded in his raspy voice.

"Why," She asked in a panic, something bad happened she could tell this by the look in his face.

"Erin, it's Jay, he's been shot."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hank, Slow the hell down and tell me what happened!" Erin demanded as the two of them weaved through traffic with the sirens blaring. She looked at Voight as he concentrated on the road, his hands were vice griping the steering wheel, turning his knuckles white; it scared her. "Hank," she demanded again.

"Do you remember Ronnie Sanfellow?" Her heart stopped, of course, she knew that man, he was that man that ruined her life the man that gave her mother the drugs.

"He has been killing your informants?"

"Yes, turns out you weren't the only one who had a connection with him, all the deceased did too."

"And he is killing all his clients; doesn't that mean bunny is in trouble?"

"No Erin, he is after informants one of them put him away and he wants to seek revenge." She felt a wave of nausea rush over, she was the one he was looking for. One night after Bunny nearly did from yet another OD she could not take it anymore so she found the card that Hank had given her after she last helped him out and helped put Ronnie away.

"He wants my head," She said aloud, Voight looked at her and saw the realization in her eyes. "Did I get Jay shot?"

"No, this one was my fault."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Kim had her gun resting on the nurse's station as she let off a few rounds at the shooter; she tried keep him away from Marissa Domingo's room, which was right behind her and Jay. Jay popped up as she sat back down to reload, it had been a ten minute shooting fest and they were both running low on ammo. The attacker ducked behind a wall giving the two cops a second to recollect themselves, they had called Voight and he had said the rest of the team would be ten minutes but they did not have that time.

"Kim," Jay called to her, she popped up and aimed her gun, and shot with him before they fell back behind the desk.

"We need to make it to her room," Kim said before she jumped up again and fired off another round hitting the man in her lane of fire but that was when three more jumped out.

"We have more company," She yelled down to Jay. He popped up again and shot, hitting another man.

"Shit," He cursed as he checked his clip.

"What?" Kim asked nervously as she watched him look at his gun and then back at her, she knew the answer and she would soon be in the same situation. He grabbed her arm and they fell back down to the floor and crawled to Marissa's room. Jay slammed the door but it would not stop the bullets that pierced through; Marissa Domingo sat in her bed with tears streaming down her face and her blankets balled up and gripped tight.

"I am not going to die, not here," She yelled at the two officers.

"Get up," he yelled back as he took off his jacket and shirt.

"What the hell are you doing Halstead, we don't have time for a strip tease," Burgess yelled at him. Jay just rolled his eyes as he took off his Kevlar vest and threw it on the bed and nodded to Domingo.

"Put that on," He demanded.

"Halstead that is not a great idea," Kim advised.

"You got a better idea?" She shook her head.

"Okay I'll go out first, you run out after me and bolt for the elevators just get downstairs to the ED Voight should be her soon!"

"What about you there are three of them and one of you?"

"Actually two of them and I have been to war before this is the risks I have to take to save her," He said nodding toward Marissa who coward in a corner. "Listen there is no time to fight this, Antonio, Kev, and Adam are on their way that can be my back up just get out of here." Before she could argue he grabbed her gun yanked open the door and walked out into the firing range, she groaned and yanked at Marissa and ran for the elevators shoving at the button. Her heart pounded as she looked at the red numbers slowly making their way up and then she looked at Jay and that was when her heart dropped. She caught the moment that a bullet ripped through him, blood splattered on the wall behind him, and he went down. Panic kicked and in a split minute she made the decision to pull Marissa to the staircase and they began to descend at a quickened pace, skipping three steps at a time. She pulled her phone out and hit speed dial, one ring and Adam answered.

"Halstead is down, I had to leave him to save Domingo, we are almost to the ED hurry."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

He whipped the door open and started firing hoping that behind him Kim had started her escape with Marissa. The sound of gunfire erupted through the air and out of the corner of his eye he saw Kim and Marissa at the elevators, he knew they were safe but in an instant he wasn't. The pain exploded in his chest, blood splattered up on his face and in only a millisecond, he felt himself collapse, all in slow motion. Pain, he had felt it before and it was not as if he had never felt the feeling of a bullet hitting him, he was in the army but this time there was no vest to soften the blow. He felt the worst pain he had ever felt and now it was beginning to become harder to the breath, he could only assume the bullet hit his lung.

He watched as one of the gunman run past him, he was going after Kim, he could not let that happen so he tried with every ounce of energy he had to raise his gun, and aim but another man and came ripped he gun from his grasp.

"Hector, get your ass back here, they are gone, besides that is not the one we want."

"How do we know that," The youngest in the group asked Ronnie.

"Because I know, I remember the name Erin, and that one they called Marissa." Jay's heart stopped, this monster was after Erin.

"We need to get out of here that girl cop is gone and there is this guy cop and he is hurt, no doubt their back up will be here soon." Hector spoke as he looked around a little paranoid at the empty space, the doctors and nurse cleared the floor as soon as the bullets began to fly.

"You aren't getting out of here," Jay said in between gasps for air.

"Oh bad ass here says we aren't getting out of here," Hector said, he walked over and pressed into Jays bullet wound, he hissed in pain.

"How wrong you are pig, I'm an escape artist; however it is too bad for you that you won't be able to live to see it." Ronnie raised his gun to Jay's forehead and cocked it back, giving a malicious grin as he pressed the muzzle to Jay's forehead.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Update," Voight demanded as he moved over to the team as they geared up to raid the hospital with back up,. Cop cars swarmed the ambulance bay, and the ED was heavily guarded and in lockdown

"So far we know there were five gunman two dead and three still on the floor, Jay is up there and Burgess said he is in bad shape, a bullet to his chest," Ruzek responded as he secured his bulletproof vest.

"Wasn't he wearing his vest?" They all looked at the woman who had abandoned then a few months ago, she had just shown up out of nowhere.

"He gave it to Domingo to protect her so that she and Kim could escape," Atwater answered.

"Okay, let's go get our guy," Voight said as he holstered a gun in his ankle holster. All three men nodded and began to walk toward the Emergency Room entrance; Hank stopped though and turned to Erin.

"Are you coming?" He reached in his pocket and threw her something, when she opened her hands she found her shield, she looked at him in confusion. "Just know you don't have any paid Vacation this year." He gave a small Hank smile which she returned and grabbed a vest and gun. As they pushed through the ED doors they were met by Burgess and Will Halstead who looked frantic as he knew his brother was upstairs.

"Erin," She stopped in shock.

"Erin's back from her vacation, now tell us the situation?"

"Three men upstairs all heavily armed, and Jay has little to no ammo, it has been quiet for a little too long, I think we need to get up there before…" A gunshot echoed upstairs, the heartbeats of the team all quickened in fear, and then another sounded.

"Shit, let's get up there now!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Looks like this turned into a saving Jay story !


	4. Chapter 4

A three days, the bullet had tore through his shoulder but he was okay, it hit a few smaller vessels causing the blood loss but they hoped for a full recovery. Erin had stayed by his bedside since he was moved from recovery, Voight had pulled strings and if anyone were to ask, she was to tell them she was his "Security Detail" but no one asked. It was mess all of it, she looked at him there and she could not help but think of what would have happened if she never quit intelligence. She would still be on when they found out she was the target and she would have been able to bait them out, she was trying to push the guilt away but it was a difficult thing to do.

She watched doctors walk in and out, most of the time they would say he was better others they would say he was the same but today was different, today they had told her that they were hopeful he would wake up soon; so here she sat looking at him waiting for any sign of movement. She had been waiting to see those baby blues but with no luck, it was 6:30 pm and she had nothing.

"Knock knock," Antonio stood in the doorway with a hopeful face, Erin had called the team earlier with the report but all she could offer him was a shake of the head. "Damn, Nothing Ruzek," He said to Adam as he and Kim walked into the room.

"Man, come on Jay, nothing dude is like Sleeping Beauty."

"Yeah I know, a true Diva," Antonio grinned, Erin rolled her eyes but smiled at the joke.

"Come on Erin how long have you been here for," Kim asked as she pulled a chair beside her.

"All day, and before you ask, yes I have eaten, twice today."

"But when was the last time you were home because as I recall those are the close you wore yesterday, and that bag over there has Tuesday's clothes," She crossed her arms and looked at Erin sternly.

"Yeah, Kim is our Mama Bear now, sorry Erin, she took your spot," Antonio shrugged.

"I was going tonight," She lied and they all saw right through her. "Fine, okay its been two days, god she is the new mom," Adam Nodded behind kim who had clearly developed the "eyes in the back of her head" trait and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Where is Al and Voight?"

"Where do you think?"

"Still working, is there a new case I'm not aware of?"

"No, they are trying to reach out to the families of the deceased CIs, they have one more."

"and Mouse and Atwater

"They are coming, sooner or later."

She looked at Jay and gave a sad smile; she hoped that he could hear them all and know they were all waiting for him.

"So Erin, I'm glad you're back, and guess what, you aren't the only girl anymore," Antonio said breaking the silence. Erin's eyes opened wide and looked at Kim who nodded and smiled.

"Oh my god, he offered you a permanent spot?"

"Yes, he felt bad that I was bouncing back and forth as filler so he made it official today." Erin hugged Kim tightly.

"Thank god I was sick of all the testosterone."

"Don't sell yourself short Er," His rasped voice was so quiet but every one of them heard it and quickly huddled around the bed.

"At least I don't have to try to prove that I have any by playing hero."

"Low Blow," He responded trying to sit up.

"You had us scared there buddy," Antonio said placing a hand on Jay's foot.

"Yeah me too," He said trying to sit up.

"You got lucky, there was some fluid in your lungs but they were able to drain it, I thought they hit a lung," Kim had been so worried and even with the talk that her and Erin had a bit of guilt still lingered.

"It was all my ploy, I told you I'd get Lindsay back."

"Next time think of a smarter plan that doesn't put my fiancé in danger." Adam said draping his arm over Kim's shoulders.

"Can do, I can honestly say that being shot, not like the movies."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Erin sat her desk, a place that she missed the months that she was gone, to her left Atwater, Ruzek were having a battle with balled up paper, to her right Kim was yelling at them, and Antonio was laughing at them. It felt amazing to be back, she was where she was supposed to be; She had cut ties with Bunny for now and instead repaired the relationship with Hank because as far as she knew he was the only family she needed, him and Justin and her team.

It had been a month after the shooting and since then she had made it a necessity to go over to Jay's to see him and watch the progress. He was "Forced" to go to the department shrink after the shooting but he said all he really needed was a beer with friends and he would be fine, so that is what they did, they would go to Molly's and drink. She was glad to see those bright blue eyes and the charming smile again; she could honestly admit that without hesitation. She thanked Nadia every day, though she never believed in a higher power, she believed that Nadia was protecting him and making sure he came back to her because she knew that Nadia always knew. She remembered her mocking her one-day when no one was looking; she gave mocking kissy faces at her as Erin followed Jay out of the break room. Today she looked up and smiled, it didn't hurt anymore to think about Nadia, she had come to terms, not over night but with time and when she talked to Jay when she visited him she began to get over the guilt.

"What are you thinking about?" She jumped slightly as Antonio snuck up behind her.

"Jesus Antonio," She yelled hitting his arm; he laughed as he rubbed his arm.

"Come on partner, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, just glad to be back,"

"Well it's been a month; I'd hope you'd be glad, are you sure that is what you were thinking of."

"Shut up Dawson," He dodged her swing again, backing away from her hands in the air and mischievous smile. She rolled her eyes and looked back her file with a grin on her face, Antonio was just busting her chops but she didn't care nothing could ruin her day because.

"Hey, look what the cat dragged in," Adam yelled, a slow clap began as Jay walked up the stairs doing a fake victory lap.

"Welcome back partner," Erin said with a grin she looked at him and he smiled back and she could almost swear he winked at her.

"Halstead, welcome back and just in time, we got a new case."

"Glad to be back Voight," He responded looking at Erin.

"Well now that we have our whole team, lets get a move on we got a killer to catch." The team filed out leaving Erin and Jay behind for a minute. He rounded her desk as she grabbed her coat.

"I'm glad you're back partner," She said with a nudge.

"Hey me too, if I had to watch another As the World Turns I was going to lose it," She laughed and grabbed her gun off her desk and holstering it. "But I'm not the only one back, I'm glad you finally decided to return. Though I have to tell you I did love driving with Kim, she let me drive all the time."

"Well too bad because I'm back and I've got the keys," She jingled the keys and flashed him a grin.

"Hey you two coming," Kim called from the bottom of the stairwell.

"Yeah," The answered in unison, "Come on partner, let's go catch a bad guy."


End file.
